musical novice
by Milkchocolateluver
Summary: an AU on the whole story. a story on where all the characters meet in a musical arts academy.ch.2 will make more sense.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the story I think…

R&R sounds like a train station….but please do r&r. help me on what needs to be fixed…and tell me what you think!^.^

___

The stone steps lead to a pathway that went around a big oak that led off into another pathway, but twice the size, it was very neatly done in a pattern of octagon shape tiles, with no cracks. Stone Benches lay on both sides of the long cement road, one set after another, they led to two steps and then he would finally arrive at his destination. The academy of musical arts.

Vaan gazed up at the building towering several stories above him, "whoa…." He said as he fell back in amazement. He lifted his hand a little over his eyes to block the morning sun to get a better look. "Don't make it a hobby to sprawl out in the middle of the floor like that, unless you like getting stepped on." A man said behind him. Vaan quickly turned his head to the man talking when he realized he was indeed sprawled out on the floor, basking in the shadow of the school. He quickly got up, dusted himself off shifted around on his feet and adjusts his small jacket. He looked back to where the man was standing, but he was gone. School hadn't even started yet and he already felt like an idiot.

He looked around behind him; people were starting to gather round the pathways. Preparing for the day ahead of them.

"Man. People take school so seriously…." Vaan thought out loud.

"Well duh, it's not exactly easy to get into the academy." A voice behind him talked to him as if he were a child. "People get here early so they can practice before class." She said in cheery tone.

Vaan turned to see the person he was supposedly talking to. It was a blonde girl with pigtails, and from what he could tell, she was a morning person.

"And you're here for what exactly?" Vaan asked, "Does your brother or sister go here or something?" vaan began to scratch his head.

The girl just stood there looking down, fists tight, teeth clenched. You could almost see the fumes coming off her head. But vaan didn't catch any idea why she looked so angry. Then the last thing he said was the cherry on top.

"Little girl?"

She nearly blew her top off.

"Now listen here punk!" she shouted. She grabbed his ear and dragged it towards her. People began to stare at them. "I've worked long and hard to get here today and you better not blow it for me!" she forced his head down, nearly breaking his neck (or at least he thought.) and let go of his ear.

"Okay, okay, sheesh what's your problem!" vaan shouted as he rubbed his red ear. He could of sworn that as she walked away she mumbled "you're my problem" under her breath.

'Great,' he thought to himself, 'now I'm an idiot and a jerk'.

As the bell rang, he felt as if a hurricane swept through. Everyone went into the gigantic building within a blink of an eye, leaving all sorts of trash behind. For being musical masterminds, they sure were messy.

Vaan pulled out his crumpled schedule from his pocket, and smoothened it out against a pillar. He began to sound out his teacher's name, but with little progress he stopped. The boy began to search for his classroom.

Going down the first hall he looked at all the detailing on the walls, and all the statues in awe. He wasn't into art at all, but something this elegant even made his eyes pop out. He began to question why he was even there.

He began walking down the hall, looking inside each classroom he passed. Yes he was that kind of person. Every time he looked in the room someone would look at him back. Some glares, some just staring off into space. But none that said 'come in! We humbly welcome you!' He wondered why everyone at his previous school envied this one.

Turn after turn he finally made it to the room, _his_ room, room 706. He turned the handle and pushed to open the door, but it stayed in place. He tried again but made no progress. He knocked on the door, but he couldn't be heard through the drum line.

He sat outside the door waiting for the experienced drummers to stop playing, and it seemed like they wouldn't. How could they play the music given to them on the first day so well when this was the first time they saw it? He already knew, just by listening that he was going to be the underdog.

Vaan sighed and decided to look around the school, when he turned his head to the left; he felt the feeling of someone glaring at him again. He turned his head to the right and faced the man staring at him, the other man was at the way end of the hall but his eyes were focused on Vaan's. The man looked to be in his mid 30's. He had blond wavy hair, and a scruffy looking beard. To vaan, he resembled a hobo. Finally the man broke the gaze and walked off. Vaan had never left the door, when it swung open and let him in. He gladly walked in if it meant he could get away, relax, and play, but he was again, wrong.

He was walking in, when he heard a thick accented booming voice yell at him to get out and go to the office. He guessed it was the teacher yelling at him, so he took off, he burst through the school doors and ran to the garden. It was thick with pine trees muffling the sound of smooth music, it could barely be heard. As he moved closer, the music grew louder, and better. He could hear two string instruments playing a duet. He wanted to hear more, so he simply moved closer; slowly he pulled out his drumsticks from his pants, closed his eyes and began to use nature as his drum. Sure some would protest that he was abusing nature, but it sounded sweet to him and he thought nature wouldn't mind it.

He started to follow the beat of the sweet serene music, but it suddenly stopped. So did he. But this time, he didn't feel stares burning into his face, but a calm voice telling him to continue on his own. So he did. He began to freestyle the beat he felt inside him, a sad sullen beat, and the beat of his heart. Then he heard a violin kick in to his beat, but in a more cheerful manner and more upbeat, and slowly after that, a cello was heard in the background, being a big instrument, it sounded deep, yet happy, and so, the music made him happy. Vaan decided that day, that he liked the garden.

-------

I don't think im very good at writing,haha.


End file.
